ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Art Service
Hi Everyone This is Ultimatrix99 (Who has now left the wikia) and poptropica123123's service. We both Actually had individual services but we merged ok so anyone interested comment below. N8, Mark, and Chris are our new partners now..They make cool stuff as I and Zee would do ;) Order posted on the comment box....Order now :) Heres What We make Alien Drawings, Alien Recoloring, Design Modifying, Redrawings, Posters/ Wallpapers, Fusions, Matrix Designing, Haywires, Logos.. Employees [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Poptropica123123 Poptropica123123]- Aliens recolour,Modifier,Drawing,Redrawin,Posters, Fusions, Matrix Making *'''Second Owner''' [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimatrix99 Ultimatrix99] ([http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheFinalAvenger L]) -Fusions,Haywires, Wallpapers,Logos,Omnitrix Making (Left the wikia) *'''First Owner''' {C}[http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:N8opot8oW N8opot8oW]- Haywires, recoloring and posters (my computer has gone missing.I'm using my seccondary cpu but until i am able to replace a few of the editing programs or find my computer i am taking a break from this service) *'''Employee 1''' [[User:Markthealien|Markthealien]]- Aliens recolour,Modifier,Redrawing,Posters, Matrix Making,limted fusions *'''Current Owner''' [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lego_Master Lego Master]- Omnitrix recolorations, Alien Recolorations, and posters *'''Employee 3''' Omnitrix recolorations and Alien Recolorations by Lego Master (Chris) Omegatrix 2.0.png|Omegatrix 2.0 for fun Chris 12 Scorchgrade.png|Chris 12 Scorchgrade for a VERY angry anon. Joesph 13 Golden Magnus.png|Joesph 13 Golden Magnus Mouthclaw.png|Mouthclaw for UltimateFan Austen 14,000 Jet Flame.png|Jet Flame for Shadow of Darkness Fusions,Haywires,Wallpapers - By Ultimatrix99 Left the Wikia...:( Ben 10 Omniverse colage.png Ben Evolution.jpg Shane 10 logo.png|Shane 10 logo for my younger bro Vilgy-.jpg Andromedea WArrior.jpg|Andromedean Warrior for Rex Frote asked on chat Ultimate Warrior Zee 10 By omnitrix99.jpg|Ultimate Warrior Ghostfreak Haywire with ultimate wildmutt .jpg|Gifted to Brian Ultimate Dragon - ghostfreak haywie with ultimate wildmutt Andromedean.png|Andromedean For me X-TRack.png|XLRTrack For N8opot8oW ClockEatle My Style.png|ClockEatle My Style 4 Me ShaneGax.png|ShaneGax Made for my younger Bro Shane 10 as Humongausaur.png|Humangausaur for my bro Shane As Blox.png|For my Younger Bro Blox Shane 10 Omnitrix of Shane Tennyson.png|Omnitrix For my Brother Revolutionatrix.png|The Revolutiontrix 4 Sci Unitrix for n8.png|Unitrix Remade 4 N8 Ultimate clockwork 4 N8.png|Ultimate Clockwork For N8 (Not my best Ultimate Ever made made) Credit To Super Killin cause i edited this with his original photo of Goopwork Me as Ultimate Four Arms Zee.png|Ultimate Four Arms For Me Ultimate Zee Plumber suit.png|Ultimate Zee 's Plumber suit Omni- BLASTER.png|Omni Blaster For me(Credit to Upgrade Rath For making the original edited to omni blaster by me)(And also rex forte for addin the omni symbol) Alix Without Unitrix.png|Alix For N8 (Sorry without Unitrix i couldnt add the trix because i am not an expert in drawing nd redrawing) Zee 10,000 by Pops and zee.png|Zee 10,000 For Zee By pops and Me Ultimate Four Arms Hologram.png|Ultimate Four Arms Hologram 4 mme Geo Arms.png|GeoArms for Brian For Fun Blox for Pops...jpg|Blox for Pops For Rex Forte .jpg|For Rex Forte..... Rex wallpaper.... Ben Ultimate Omniverse (Omnimate)....jpg|Made for Ultimatrix99 Delux Fasttrack .....jpg|For 6jackb Fasttrack Delux Doomer.....jpg|For Solo28 Doomer.. For Brianultimatedragon.....jpg|For Brianultimatedragon WILDMUTT For THENEWDAN...jpg|For THENEWDAN Gwevin For Pops.jpg|For Pops....Omnimate Ben Giga Echo Echo.jpg|For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 Giga Echo Echo Rath for 6jackb...jpg|Rath for 6jackb Pro- Pell....jpg|For Lumin8 Pro- Pell....Yes my first request!! Jewels...jpg|For 6jackb....Jewels.... Ben 10 omniverse by pop.jpg|Ultimatrix's Wallpaper...By Me Supreme_Waybig...Delux...For Me.jpg|Supreme Waybig......For Supreme Poptropica (Me) Ultimate Upgrade...:).jpg|Ultimate Upgrade for Solo28 For Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer Unicorn Duck.jpg|For Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer......Unicorn Duck Kevin- New Look.jpg|Kevin New Look....For Pops... Vilrahead .jpg|Vilrahead .... Vilgax, Diamondhead and Rath fusion...Vilgax (Vil), Rath (Ra), Diamondhead... Cleatle.jpg|Cleatle...Clockwork N Eatle Fused......Clockwork (Cl), Eatle (E.A.T.L.E)...For Pops (Me.. Gender swamp.jpg|Gender Swamp...For Fun :) For Zee.jpg|For Zee or Ultimatrix99- Zee 10,000 Omnimate Matrix for UEEF09 .jpg|Omnimate Matrix for UEEF09 Unitrix for N8.jpg|Unitrix for N8 Shane 10 logo.jpg|Shane 10 logo...not asked but i did it 4r fun!! :) Hope U like it Ultimate Clockwork for N8.jpg|Ultimate Clockwork for N8...sorry I did it before permission...but I can't wait :D Ultimate Fourarms for Zee.jpg|Ultimate Fourarms (Redrawing) for Zee..And for fun :D Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 2.jpg|Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 1 Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 1.jpg|Revolutiontrix for Sci100 option 2 Boozo for 6jackb.jpg|Boozo for 6jackb Poster for Unknown User.jpg|Poster for Unknown User....Din't come out so good...but stilll...Gravattack size is unknown Owen Fourarms for JuryRiggrocks12 .jpg|Owen Fourarms for JuryRiggrocks12...I din't like it...and I don't even know about u.... Kirby 10- Captured logo for Rob Macaroni.jpg|Kirby 10: Captured logo for Rob Macaroni....Hope u like it...:) Kirby Mason.jpg|Kirby Mason for Rob Macaroni Supreme Waybig...jpg|Supreme Waybig for me...:) Upgrade fusion Omnitrix for N8..jpg|Upgrade fusion Omnitrix for N8 Multi drawing for Awesome Betterhero.jpg|Multi drawing for Awesome Betterhero Final.jpg|Poster for Markthealien Digax for UltimateFan20532.jpg|Digax for UltimateFan20532 Upgrade fuse Ultimatrix for Shadow of Darkness.jpg|Upgrade fuse Ultimatrix for Shadow of Darkness Chris as upgrade for chris.jpg|Chris as upgrade for chris Ghost's eye for Shadow of darkness.jpg|Ghost's eye for Shadow of darkness John Tennyson.jpg|John Tennyson for UltimateFan20532 Chris as Feedback for Anon...........................jpg|Chris as Feedback for Anon Upgrade fuse Nanomech.jpg|Upgrade fuse Nanomech For Static Forevertrix for An Anonymous User .jpg|Forevertrix for An Anonymous User Forevertrix RUI Mode for cHRIS.jpg|Forevertrix RUI Mode for Chris Alien recolouring, Alien Modifying, Drawing, Redrawin, Posters, Fusions, Matrixs - By PopTropica123123 (Left the service forever) (http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Poptropica123123)..... I, Poptropica123123, redraw Ben 10 Stuff and also draw it :) The above gallery is my artwork...I am very sad that my partner on this service has left :(...Whoever wants requests....plz comment.........I'll upload it on my Wall.......'Sup. Swampfire and Sup. Waybig is Deluxe Version...That version is now unavailable, coz 3 users asked for it! Now you 'can get only normal versions.... Remember normal versions are uploaded fast :) {C}Few requests on the link: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Pop%27s_Epic_Redrawing_and_Drawing_Service Theme 1- Halloween (Poptropica123123) Coming this OCTOBER 31.. Halloween sample.jpg|Sample Hello folks...I've been thinking about adding themes to my gallery....And now it's fixed! My first theme will be halloween! Then above sample is rough but imagine your alien in that style!!! Post your orders bellow and get them at halloween....;) Post orders below:- *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Ball Wevil *Bloxx Haywire- Recoloring- Posters by N8pot8oW (N8) 4arms.jpg|Ultimate 4-Arms For Meh. First ultiamte, not that good but if u want i can try to make an ultimate 4 u. Alix Gray Matter.png|Greymatter Recolor For Meh Alix JEtray.png|Jetray Recolor Chris As Uprade.png|For Mery Chris, Chris As Upgrade Employe Profile Pic {C} POP.jpg|Poptropica123123 N8opot8oW....jpg|N8opotSoW 332px-Mark .png|Mark Alien recolour's,Modified,Redrawan,Posters, Omnitrexes,haywires,fusions by Mark The Alien (Mark) Is back! Featured= Featured Featured= Featured Featured= Featured Mark 12 Omniverse poster for Myself.png|This is the poster i Made for mark 12 Omniverse best one i have ever ever made! Chris12+Mark12.png|chris 12 and mark 12 crossover comming soon |-| Hall of Fame= Mark 12 hero time.png|Mark 12 logo for Markthealien Mark 12 omniverse.png|Omniverse log for Marktwelven R.I.P Static.png|Static's memorial pic 381px-Ben10_Omniverse_360_mock_5_11_2012.jpg|Mark + Chris 12 Omniverse (The video game)Logo381px 146px-Omnitrix.png|Omegatrix mark 2 for Markthealien. Ben_16_year_old.png|Mark Twelven [[Category:Art Services]]